INUYASHA question and answer
by Insanity4Apples
Summary: THE INUYASHA CREW IS GETTING A BARRAGE OF QUESTIONS. DO NOT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE THE STORY! DONT FLAME IF YOU DONT LIKE IT!


**pain: hello everyone. please relax and read. reading calms the brain... or so i've been told. anyway i am the narrorator. and miroku, shippo, inuyasha, kagome, sango and kikyo are my guests today!ENJOY!**

* * *

**PAIN: 1 Would you rather hug naraku or kiss kikyo?**

inuyasha: why are we even doing this anyway?

kagome: i think its for... i dont know. to get to know eachother better?

kikyo: your a dumb whore kagome.

kagome: says the slut who cant even get a demon with herpes to make out with her.

miroku: oooooh! you just got owned kikyo!

Kikyo: shut up!

shippo: everyone! just answer the question! jeez!

sango: personally. i would rather hug naraku. i dont like kikyo.

inuyasha: hug naraku.

kagome: i dont wanna kiss a hobo. i'd rather hug naraku.

kikyo: bitch! wait! i cant even answer this question! i either makeout with myself of hug a pedophile!

**PAIN: EXACTLY! NOW SHUT UP!**

miroku: i'd rather kiss- -sees sango's deathly glare- i mean hug naraku!

shippo: im a kid! i cant kiss a 75 yr old dirt bag!

kikyo: HEEEY!HOW DARE YOU! im not a dirt-

**PAIN: 2 Would you rather watch barney or dora the explorer?**

inuyasha: DORA ALL THE WAY BITCHES! -shooting his middle finger at everyone-

kagome: hmmm... an overgrown, gay, purple, extinct, baby singer, dinosaur, child raping, crack addict or a stupid disgusting, annnoying, bitchy, fat, greasy, illegal alien... hard to choose...

kikyo: could i shoot barney or dora?

miroku: i would watch dora. she must be a pretty misguided young lady-

shippo: -shows miroku a picture of dora and he faints.

sango: poor miroku... he passed out from a picture...

**PAIN: 3 Did you know dora the explorer is supposedly an illegal immigrant that's on a kids tv show?**

inuyasha: she is?

kagome: i knew that.

kikyo: wow. dora is nuts

miroku: -unconscious-

shippo: pathetic...

sango: thats just sad. mexico kicked her out and she thought she could make a TV show here..

**PAIN: 4 If you didn't know then how do you think she got into America?**

inuyasha: ah... i thought she crossed the border so mexico couldnt procecute her after robbing a bank.

kagome: i knew she was illegal so i dont have to answer.

kikyo: i thought she came over by flying from blowing a huge snot bubble.

miroku: -unconscious still and is twitching-

shippo: i thought she had animals carry her over.

sango: i thought she just walked over.

**PAIN: 5 What do you think of dora the explorer?**

inuyasha: fat greasy mexican who cant speak spanish!

kagome: football head

kikyo: fat ugly annoying slutty man-whore.

miroku: pretty- ugly... disgusting...

shippo: fat little mexican!

sango: what kagome said.

**PAIN: 6 What about barney?**

inuyasha: dont even get me started on that over grown lizard!

kagome: eww! he's gross!

kikyo: he rapes little children! and corrupted santa! all he does is give me coal!

miroku: ugly.

shippo: eewww! he sings like a butt crack!

sango: not worth my time.

**PAIN: 7 do you think kagome is way better than kikyo?**

inuyasha: yes i do! -hugs kagome-

kagome: yaaay. -snuggles against the hug-

kikyo: heeeey! i thought you loved me!

inu: thats what you think.

miroku: ihave nothing against kikyo. she is a beautiful woman.

shippo: i like kagome more!

sango: miroku... -slaps him-

**PAIN: 8 if you could write anyone's name in the DeathNote Book who's would it be?**

inuyasha: SESSHOMARU!

kagome:...hojo..

kikyo: kagome!

miroku: hmm... i guess naraku.

shippo: thunder brothers!

sango: Naraku!

**PAIN: 9 follow up to 8. How would you kill them?**

inuyasha: with a spoon!

kagome: him falling off a cliff as i watch

kikyo: i'd kill her by giving her adrenalin, restraining her, cutting her fingers and toes off, then slowly and painfully cutting off her limbs, eyelids, then slowly peel her skin off-

KAgome: okay shut up now!

miroku: by hitting him with a stick!

shippo: beat the snot out of them with a wrecking ball!

sango: but stabbing him in the face repeatidly then cutting his-

Miroku: sango! calm down! -hugs her-

sango: GET OFFF ME! -slaps him-

**PAIN: 10 do you have a reason to kill them?**

inuyasha: yes! yes i do!

shippo: yes! they killed my father! i think thats a reason!

miroku: yeah! doesnt everyone?

sango: yes! yes i do!

kagome: kinda...

kikyo:no. no i dont!

**PAIN: 11 follow up to 10. If you do then tell us.**

inuyasha: because i have my reasons!

kagome: he follows me around and announces his love for me every time i see him. its stalkerish...

kikyo: because she stole me man from me!

shippo: like you ever even had one!

miroku: buuuuurrrrrnnnn!

sango: he killed my family!

**PAIN: 12 if you were a cannibal who would you eat?**

inuyasha: ...SHIPPO!

Shippo: why me! -hides behind kagome-

kagome: i'd eat jaken. he looks like a squeaky toy so he doesnt count as living.

kikyo: i'd eat kagome!

miroku: myoga!

shippo: Kirara

sango: miroku.

**PAIN: 13 who wouldn't you eat?**

inuyasha: kagome.

kagome: kikyo

kikyo: me!

miroku: sango

shippo: kikyo

sango: miroku

**PAIN: 14 why wouldn't you eat that person?**

kikyo: why would i want to eat myself?

inuyasha: i love kagome. i would never wanna eat her.

kagome: who would want to eat a hobo?

kikyo: HEEEEYYY! YOUR THE HOBO YOU WHORE!

kagome: ATLEAST I CAN GET A BOYFRIEND!

miroku: i never want to eat the woman i love.

shippo: i dont wanna eat a 75 yr old dirt bag. thats worse than kissing her! she's all wrinkly and gross!

sango: i dont wanna eat the pervert.

**PAIN: 15 if you were gay who would you marry?**

inuyasha: what is the point of this question!

kagome: wow! just wow! this is pathetic!

kikyo: i would rather marry mysself!

miroku: wow. i neeeevvveeerr met a young well... old lady thats sooo selfish!

shippo: im just a kid!

sango: im not gonna marry a girl!

**PAIN: 16 if you were a ghost who would you haunt?**

inuyasha: sesshomaru!

kagome: jaken! HE RUINED MY BIKE!

kikyo: kagome.

miroku: sango. so she'd never feel alone without me

shippo: i think she wouldnt notice if you were dead.

sango: i'd haunt naraku.

**PAIN: 17 if you were inuyasha what would you do?**

inuyasha: i am inuyasha!

kagome: i would kill hojo with my tetsusaiga.

kikyo: i would kill kagome then marry kikyo and be together forever and ever and ever...*drooling*

inuyasha: ...*hides behind pain*

miroku: hmmm...well, he does get more girls than me so-

sango: *knocks him unconcious*

shippo: i would serve my master shippo and be his footstool.

inuyasha: *punches him*

sango: i would...kill naraku!

**PAIN: 18 if sesshomaru came into your bedroom what would you do?**

inuyasha: KILL HIM!

kagome: i really wouldnt care...

inuyasha: ...what is that supposed to mean?

kagome: nothing. i just dont hate him like you do.

inuyasha: ...hn...

kikyo: kill him of course.

miroku: uh...i dont know, i'd kill him for inuyasha i guess!

shippo: how would i know? i barely know him!

sango: ...same as miroku i guess...

(sesshomaru: why does everyone hate meeee? TT-TT)

**PAIN: 19 what would you do if some idiots came around screaming coon?**

inuyasha: what is the point of this question? i'd scream at them to shut the hell up, i guess!

kagome: same as inuyasha...

kikyo: COON? WHERE?

miroku: hit them with my staff!

shippo: hit him with a rock!

sango: ...um...same as inuyasha...

**20 what would you do if they thought kikyo was an ugly coon?**

inuyasha: a way to get rid of kikyo? YES!

kagome: yeah! c'mon inuyasha! party at my house!

-they run off-

shippo: hey! can i go?

miroku: ...it's not the kind of party you're thinking of...trust me...

kikyo: NO! STOP COON HUNTERS! I AM ONE OF YOOOOOUUUUU!

miroku: ...creepy...

sango: let them take her away.

Shippo: SELL HER ON EEEEBBAAAAAY!

* * *

Pain: that was my story/servey. lucario helped me :)

PLEASE COMMENT AND REVEIW!


End file.
